Kozela’s Catalog and Displays of Variable Fel Energies
Kozela’s Catalog and Displays of Variable Fel Energies is a series of books written by Veralda Bolthart under the pen name of Kozela. The books are compiled of 30 volumes, still ongoing and being added in portions of five volumes per release. They cover a wide variety of levels of spells connected directly to felmancy, demonology, shadow magic, and anything related or associated to such arts. It is currently unknown if the series will find conclusion, nor where the information is fully being drawn from, as Bolthart has denied explanation of their sources. Many critics believe the source to be that of the Kozela brothers, whom Bolthart had mentored under and obviously used as inspiration for the pen name. Volume I-V: Generalized Spellcrafting of a Warlock The initial five volumes released by Kozela covered magics that pertained to felmancy, demonology, shadow, void, and a small collection of curses that combined some aspects of the arcane arts with the mix of others. Starting from the basics and expanding upon the fundamentals of each branch of magic, it is the building blocks to the rest of the series. Kozela’s initial five volumes were first introduced through the lesser circles of the warlock community. Received with critical review at first, it slowly grew to be a more popular set of spellcrafting guides. In years that would follow, copies would trickle into more popular libraries where then it would be picked up and heralded by Thinistan Gallows. Gallows would be the man that would bring this to be a standard volume in any library with information pertaining to the darker arts, saying in his own words, “Be one be a master or an apprentice, it is a staple in any collection.” It was this that would lead to supporting the expansion of the series. Volume VI-X: Second Level Notes on Curses and Afflications Associated With the success of the first five volumes, Kozela announced plans to expand the series branching into each school of spellcrafting covered in the first volumes. Initially the plans were for one book per school, yet it expanded with great success to the key of five volumes per school, something of which has become a common theme with Kozela’s writings. The of the enlarged series covered the basics of curses and associated magics. The books start from where the original appeared to leave off and shoot of from there, delving into a comprehensive series of theories and workings. All of which fully explained and written in a organized manner for the catalogue. The approach of which was done with specifications, yet easily pointed out portions that could be modified. Ranged towards a more intermediate level of a spellcaster, it proved helpful even for the most experienced both in recollection and furthering theories that, at the time, remained incomplete and unpublished. XI-XV: Second Level Notes on Felmancy and Destruction The next five volumes covered felmancy and associated magics. Once more, the books keep in the same format of starting from where the first five volumes left off and expand greatly. It was noted that these volumes seemed to stray somewhat into demonology and shadow, seemingly combining the two for some of the more advanced spells given at the time. It was also seen as one of the more vague volumes, straying from the earlier specifics in the first ten volumes and instead going with observations and less calculations. XVI-XX: Second Level Notes on Demonology The following five volumes covered that of Demonology. Written in a manner slightly different to the others, this covered more the fundamental ideas of summoning and breaking apart processes. Many theories that were proven successful from various perspectives were offered up with referencing, which marks the first of the Kozela’s series that appeared to be a collaborative effort. Other known demonologists, such as Fredrick Horntail, Helix Palwenth, and Hailey Ledrigg all wrote their own inserts or opinions on the theories presented by Kozela’s base writings. XXI-XXV: Second Level Notes on Cognitive and Emphasized Shadow Magics While the original base volumes explained a large depth of shadow magic’s usage that most in the craft use, five volumes were given as supplemental information. These volumes looped around into the previous additions of demonology and afflictions. Building off the fundamentals involved there, there was in depths explanations and observations of the effects and contemplations of shadow magics in such situations. It furthermore built in observations about the nature in and of itself of shadows control in the situations. A large base of the theories written are noted to be primarily untested in a large expanse, leaving most of these volumes open ended, yet leading well into the next addition to the series. XXVI-XXX: Second Level Notes on Inclusion of Void Magics A significant part of the last five volumes to come before these covered the essential starts to Void magics, alongside that of the original five. The next part of that which covers the void magics ranges between set theories proven in other tomes, references of vague rumors with commentary on such, and studies done on creatures involved in the void or other users with such powers. Notations and various critic on views that are popular within some of the more well-known circles were brought forth and dissected as well, although true to the rest of the series, there was the approach of teaching instead of pure criticism or a forceful narrative. Category:Things